The Perfect Night
by leogirl
Summary: A poem about regrets and missed chances on a perfect night or even their last night.


Ron looked up into the dark starred night, his pale hands tied behind him,  
Bleeding, his eyes brimming with tears,  
Why did it have to happen on this particular dark starry night?  
The night, he had failed to tell his friends what he has wanted to for  
years?  
He failed to say it on such a perfect night,  
He had been turned away by the emotions of the war instead of being able to  
say,  
He wished to let his distracted friends know  
But he just thought he could do it another day,  
Instead he did something he regrets  
Especially when this night was probably the last chance he would get  
  
After dinner, I found Hermione outside  
This was my chance to tell her just how I found my feelings past the old  
quarrels,  
Past the confusion of war, and to what was inside  
But Hermione's mind was occupied and joy was already in her eyes  
"Viktor is coming tonight, on his broomstick, I am out here searching the  
skies"  
Viktor, how could I have forgotten?  
What I wanted to give Hermione, she has already gotten.  
"Traveling by broomsticks?" said I,  
"Not with Voldemort's followers controlling the sky,  
He won't survive, Hermione, once he gets near the school  
Before, he even sees you, they will kill the fool"  
Hermione was quiet, she was used to my rude ways about Krum when  
I watched her receive owls from his one after the next  
So, it wasn't that which bothered her, she seemed genuinely vexed.  
I walked with Hermione up to the Astronomy tower where he was expected  
To meet the man who's love for her she accepted

  
  
Hermione cried into the dirty kerchief that covered her eyes  
The tears dried against her face as she finished her sobbing sigh  
Her head rested against the rocks she was tied against  
Her limbs weak, her body tensed  
They had been dragged into different parts of the forbidden forest,  
Ron and Hermione tied up to kill afterward  
Harry was the most important, to be killed first by the Dark Lord.  
Why did it have to happen tonight?  
The night she said she would not forgive him ever  
Now that was the thing she wanted to do most of all  
And when she could do that was never   
  
I felt uncomfortable walking next to Ron  
He had seen the happiness I had for seeing Viktor after so long  
I was truly that happy to see Viktor  
Because now I had something to look forward to in the midst of war  
It used to be that I always could look forward to Ron being there  
But after a couple of years it seemed hopeless and I looked for joy  
elsewhere.  
But if Ron had ever felt the same about me it was gone because he  
Now knew how serious I was about someone  
I felt sad to know that what was between us was done  
We had reached the bottom of the stairs to the Astronomy Tower when  
Ron leaned over and kissed my lips suddenly  
I was taken by surprise but anger overcame me  
"How could you, Ron?  
I had hoped for this for so long  
But it made me unhappy because it wouldn't work out  
I'm finally happy now because I have someone to care about  
Now you kiss me tonight and I know I won't be happy again  
Because now I won't be able to let go of you at the same time  
I think of Viktor as more than a friend"  
I ran to the top of the Astronomy tower because I could not look  
At the person who years ago without knowing had stolen my heart like a  
thief  
At the person who once brought me happiness now brought me grief   
  
Harry was pushed down to Voldemort's feet  
Who immediately pulled out his wand to soon declare defeat.  
Harry jumped up with his wand to begin the last duel between them  
The duel that would change the fate of the world that had suffered from  
Losing family and friends   
  
I looked down at his friends from the Astronomy Tower  
And then looked back at the sky  
I felt my scar burn and knew why  
Voldemort was near his prey  
I knew that perhaps this was my last day  
I watched his friends walked back inside  
I looked up and saw a flash of light in the sky  
Something had been hit and was flying my way  
It was someone on a broomstick that had been cursed  
And was landing where I stayed,  
I moved away to let the person fly inside  
The person hit the ground and didn't move but stayed where he lied.  
I looked into the face of one I met in my fourth year  
The face of Viktor Krum, dead, clouded with fear  
That was the moment Hermione burst in, weeping,  
But suddenly stopping with shock and a stagger  
Ron flew in next and stopped at what he was seeing  
But none of us had time to realize  
When one of Voldemort's troops had found their prize  
We were tied and gagged and separated  
And I was taken to fight Voldemort in the forest where  
He alone waited   
  
Harry fought with seven years of training and defended himself  
With seven years  
He fought Voldemort, his weaknesses, and his fears  
Voldemort was fighting carelessly  
He knew he was much stronger than Harry  
His Death Curse could kill him ease  
This ability came with experience  
And only a boy who always was lucky  
Was all Voldemort could see  
But Harry did have the experience for he had accomplished many feats  
And that was how he sent a Death Curse upon him  
that could even kill immortals  
And Harry was the one to cause Voldemort's final downfall and defeat. 


End file.
